1. Field of Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relates to the field of processing online content, in particular to providing video processing feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most online users are familiar with online video-hosting services where individuals and content publishers can upload videos for viewing by others. Typically, these services provide online tools for a user to upload videos. The user selects a video from a local storage, and initiates the upload process. The vide-hosting service then determines the format of the received audio and video in the received content and decodes the received content. Because the video-hosting service receives content in numerous formats, determining the format of the video and audio in the received content, and decoding the received content using the correct decoder is an essential part of the video-hosting service. The user is typically given very little information about the status of this video processing, and the user at best is presented with a generic “progress bar” that shows uploading of the video as an arbitrary percentage of the video that has been processed. For example, a progress bar showing that 78% of the video has been uploaded does not provide the user with adequate information as to the progress of processing the video and whether the video was decoded successfully or not.
Moreover, the generic progress bar can be misleading at times because the user and the service have different definitions of progress. For example, the service may process the uploaded video into an undesired format such that the quality of the processed video is unacceptable. Accordingly, the user may see the progress bar indicating that the uploaded video has been successfully processed when the processed video undesirably comprises blocky or black frames. In such cases, the user is misled into believing that the video has been successfully uploaded and processed.